Sleepwalker
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Jensen entra novamente na casa que dividira com Jared por alguns anos. Memórias que não se vão. Só que tudo pode mudar se apenas um deles resolver acordar. PadAckles, Desafio do NFF - Reconciliação - Slash


**Sleepwalker**

**ShiryuForever94**

Título: Sleepwalker

Autor: ShiryuForever94

Fandom: Supernatural

Categoria: **Challenge Abril/2010, Reconciliação**, Songfic (Sleepwalker, Adam Lambert), Slash M/M, PadAckles

Advertências: Sofrimento emocional

Classificação: R (sexo não gráfico, mas sexo)

Capítulos: 1 (one shot)

Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No

Resumo: Jensen entra novamente na casa que dividira com Jared por alguns anos. Memórias que não se vão. Só que tudo pode mudar se apenas um deles resolver acordar.

ATENÇÃO: Esta é uma fanfiction slash, ou seja, com relacionamento homossexual, sendo bem clara, amor entre dois homens! Abraços e obrigada. Querendo, comentem, critiquem, fiquem à vontade. A maior alegria de um ficwriter (senão a única recompensa) é receber reviews, mesmo com críticas, pois são as tais críticas que fazem a gente melhorar.

Disclaimer: Obviamente que os personagens, por serem pessoas reais, não me pertencem. Esta obra é totalmente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos da obra Supernatural são todos de Eric Kripke.

Avisos:

Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles nem sabem que eu existo. Não fazem a menor idéia das loucuras que nós, ficwriters, cometemos com eles e, sinceramente, acho que nem quero que saibam... Esta é uma fanfiction, ou seja, história total e puramente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos

Tema adulto, deathfic, relacionamento homossexual entre homens, por favor não leia, não perca seu tempo, se não é sua praia. Não tenho preconceito com opção sexual de ninguém e adoraria que o mundo fosse mais simples. Sem flammers, baixarias e crises histéricas ok? Se J and J são ou não amantes, namorados, gays, bissexuais ou heterossexuais, não é a questão aqui, pois se trata de um texto ficcional e não precisa haver coerência com a realidade.

Beta Reader: AKANE MITSUKO ADACHI SAGAHARA TANGE

**Jensen's POV**

Não havia mais nada a dizer. Nem a pensar. Nem a sonhar.

Não há mais sua voz reverberando nas paredes dessa casa, nem há mais sua risada sincera quando nos encontramos.

Eu apenas vim pegar umas últimas coisas, e fui até meu quarto.

Que tantas vezes foi nosso quarto.

Eu o ouvi perambulando embora você esteja em Los Angeles e não aqui.

Eu posso sentir seu cheiro embora você esteja casado e feliz com sua esposa bem longe daqui.

Eu estou andando a esmo por esse local que me traz a mesma quantidade de lembranças que de dor.

Observar a chuva caindo lá fora não me traz alívio, embora em entardeceres assim nós ficássemos juntos, aquecidos, em frente à lareira, tomando um bom vinho. Será que você ainda se lembra de quantas garrafas de vinho demos um ao outro e bebemos juntos?

Já respondemos sobre isso em inúmeras convenções. Já rimos disso tudo.

Mas agora eu não quero rir.

Quero apenas acordar desse pesadelo.

Embora eu não esteja dormindo e saiba que não há como acordar a não ser para o fato de que você já não me ama.

_I saw a picture of you_

_Hanging in an empty hallway_

_I heard a voice that I knew_

_And I couldn't walk away_

_It took me back to the end_

_Of everything_

_I taste it all I taste it all_

_The tears again_

_Eu vi uma foto sua_

_Pendurada em um corredor vazio_

_Eu ouvi uma voz conhecida_

_E eu não podia ir embora_

_Ela me levou de volta para o final_

_De tudo_

_Eu senti o gosto de tudo, senti o gosto de tudo_

_As lágrimas novamente_

Não importa o quanto eu pense em nossas carreiras, nem importa o quanto eu tenha me preparado para tudo isso no decorrer do ano de 2009. Simplesmente a experiência verdadeira é muito pior que minha imaginação, que minha capacidade de antever tudo que iria acontecer.

Nós conversamos muito, nós tentamos por muito tempo. Só que não é tão fácil assim. Nunca será fácil para quem não está dentro das convenções sociais, morais, religiosas ou o que seja.

Eu apenas gostaria de saber se o fato de que eu o amava, e amo ainda, de todo coração, faz alguma diferença para aqueles que poderiam nos condenar.

Sinto uma imensa vontade de sair correndo, gritando a plenos pulmões toda a minha dor, como se isso fosse aplacar algo pior que a dor.

Mais que a dor, o pior de tudo é a sensação de vazio.

É a sensação de que já não há mais nada que pulse e reverbere dentro de mim.

Meu coração partido está dolorido demais para que consiga sentir em toda a magnitude o tanto que estou perdido.

Perdido no amor que ainda tenho por você.

_Outside the rain's fallin' down_

_There's not a drop that hits me_

_Scream at the sky but no sound_

_Is leavin' my lips_

_It's like I can't even feel_

_After the way you touched me_

_I'm not asleep but I'm not awake_

_After the way you loved me_

_Lá fora a chuva está caindo_

_Nenhuma gota me acerta_

_Grito para o céu, mas nenhum som_

_Sai dos meus lábios_

_É como se eu nem pudesse sentir_

_Após a maneira que você me tocou_

_Não estou dormindo, mas não estou acordado_

_Após a maneira que você me amou_

Andar por esta casa me faz mal, muito mal. No entanto, eu sei o que ainda falta enfrentar. Temos nova temporada. Temos contratos. Eu vou me casar, talvez você tenha filhos no período...

Minha dor vai ter que passar. Por que eu sou um homem de mais de trinta anos e não um rapazinho iludido em seu primeiro amor.

Talvez iludido eu ainda seja.

Simplesmente porque gostaria tanto de acreditar que você ainda vai vir para mim, por tudo que tivemos, por tudo que eu sei que você sentia nos meus braços, em minha boca, em meu coração que batia junto ao seu quando fazíamos amor...

Reminiscências fazem parte do luto. Apenas que eu não sei se consigo lidar tão bem com tantas lembranças.

Com tantas dores e sensações e saudade.

Eu queria tanto ser apenas um fantasma qualquer vagando em busca de salvação...

Se bem que aprendi no seriado que nos uniu que uma alma com assuntos inacabados nunca tem paz.

Então eu devo ser um pobre fantasma com o pior tipo de assunto inacabado, aquele que não se quer acabar...

Porque, sendo muito sincero, eu não quero resolver, nem enterrar, nem esquecer.

Negação é um estágio doloroso.

_I can't turn this around_

_I keep running into walls that I can't break down_

_I said I just wander around_

_With my eyes wide shut because of you_

_I'm a sleepwalker walker walker_

_I'm a sleepwalker walker walker_

_Eu não consigo dar a volta_

_Eu continuo me deparando com paredes que não posso quebrar_

_Eu disse que apenas vago sem rumo_

_Com meus olhos bem fechados por sua causa_

_Eu sou um sonâmbulo, sonâmbulo, sonâmbulo_

_Eu sou um sonâmbulo, sonâmbulo, sonâmbulo_

Inspiro bem fundo e abro o quarto que era o seu. Ao contrário do meu, suas coisas ainda estão aqui. Você é dono desta casa. E também é, ainda, dono de tudo que tenho, que sou. Minha alma vagueia procurando algum sinal de que você não me esqueceu. De que é apenas uma pausa e que vamos voltar...

Eu queria muito acreditar que é apenas um desvio qualquer e não a única estrada a ser seguida. Eu não quero ver a realidade e ao mesmo tempo, eu temo que sonhar possa ser o verdadeiro pesadelo.

Vejo nós dois numa guerra de travesseiros e me abraço num deles.

Ouço nós dois ensaiando as falas e posso repetir de cor algumas delas, sabendo até a entonação que você deu, o jeito de olhar que você resolveu somar à cena e também posso ouvir você rindo e se jogando na cama e me estico no colchão, ouvindo o ranger de quando nós dois nos deitávamos aqui.

Somente um corpo, somente meu corpo.

Se eu fechar meus olhos...

Tenho medo de fechar meus olhos...

_Let me out of this dream  
Quero sair deste sonho_

Levantar é algo que é preciso fazer e caminho pelo quarto, vejo a cômoda com algumas fotografias ainda. Não há mais nenhuma de nós dois.

Havia muito de nós dois.

Abro uma gaveta qualquer, conheço essa manta grossa com a qual nos cobríamos zonzos de sono, ou de sexo...

Conheço as fronhas de algodão egípcio, caríssimas, que eu ganhei de Danneel e trouxe para nós dois porque ela simplesmente disse que teria melhor uso que na casa de Los Angeles onde eu quase nunca estou... Engraçado que elas ficaram aqui, para você.

Eu caminho livremente embora eu esteja preso. A liberdade de vagar não equivale à prisão de não saber para onde ir, nem se quero ir.

Abro seu armário.

Algumas camisas minhas ainda estão aqui... Isso pode parecer banal, mas o significado de que trocávamos de roupa juntos, de manhã, tomávamos banho juntos, até dividíamos o mesmo prato de comida... O significado de coisas tão insignificantes para tantos me acerta como uma flecha de um atirador cruel.

Não me mata, apenas me fere de dor lancinante.

Não há para onde ir se minha prisão está em minha mente e em meu coração.

_Everywhere that I go_

_I see another memory_

_And all the places we used to know_

_They're always there to haunt me_

_I walk around and I feel so lost and lonely_

_You're everything that I want_

_But you don't want me_

_Aonde quer que eu vá_

_Vejo outra memória_

_E todos os lugares que conhecíamos_

_Eles estão sempre lá para me assombrar_

_Eu ando por aí e me sinto tão perdido e sozinho_

_Você é tudo que eu quero_

_Mas você não me quer_

Posso jurar que ouço seus passos na escada e posso afirmar que escuto a porta do quarto se abrir. Dou um sorriso sem graça olhando apenas para a parede, pensando se devo logo sair daqui ou se fico mais um pouco.

Perder-me em comiseração não é algo que eu goste de fazer.

Acho que ninguém gosta e...

- "Vamos ter uma cena extra amanhã."

Arrepio-me inteiro, sem acreditar. Deve ser algum tipo novo de alucinação. Eu vou me virar e ele não vai estar aqui, ele não pode estar aqui.

Mas ele está...

- "Jared..." Minha voz não sai, ela pula para fora num ofego de saudade e pânico, tudo junto.

- "Jensen, desculpe, eu assustei você? Eu nem sabia que eu vinha... Ou melhor, não sabia que você ia estar aqui."

A voz dele sai no meio de um mínimo sorriso e ele coça a parte de trás da cabeça, com aquele jeito de criança grande que sempre me fez...

Sempre me fez...

- "Jared..." Eu repito o nome dele com tanta carga emocional que sinto minhas pernas ficarem bambas como se eu fosse a virgem na suíte nupcial de alguns séculos passados.

Eu me seguro no puxador do armário quando minha visão escurece e descubro que não apenas os reflexos de Jared ainda são rápidos como também a força dos braços dele continua grande.

- "Hey, amigão, o que foi? Ficou sem comer esse tempo todo?"

O franzir do cenho dele, a proximidade.

Arrancar minhas unhas com um alicate doeria menos.

- "Eu estou bem, foi apenas um mal estar, ainda estou tomando meus remédios."

- "Compreendo. Pensei que tudo já tinha passado, Smackles..."

Não sei por que, mas esse diálogo não precisaria de palavras se fosse em outra época... E, ouvir meu apelido saindo da boca perfeita de Padalecki é tão surreal.

_I can't turn this around_

_I keep running into walls that I can't break down_

_I said I just wander around_

_With my eyes wide shut because of you_

_I'm a sleepwalker walker walker_

_I'm a sleepwalker walker Walker_

_Eu não consigo dar a volta_

_Eu continuo me deparando com paredes que não posso quebrar_

_Eu disse que apenas vago sem rumo_

_Com meus olhos bem fechados por sua causa_

_Eu sou um sonâmbulo, sonâmbulo, sonâmbulo_

_Eu sou um sonâmbulo, sonâmbulo, sonâmbulo_

- "Desculpe ter entrado no seu quarto, pensei que a casa estava sem ninguém e eu apenas, bem, eu só queria..." Quem disse que consigo me explicar enquanto ele me ajuda a sentar na cama e coloca a mão em minha testa, como se eu fosse um garoto de cinco anos.

- "Não tem febre, mas seus olhos estão meio vermelhos, bem como seu nariz. Pensei que você estava gripado, ou algo assim."

Por que ele tem que reparar tanto em mim? Já viram alguém loiro de pele branca como eu conseguir esconder que chorou? Meus olhos avermelhados já me entregaram. Talvez seja melhor mentir.

- "Tomei um analgésico, foi apenas um resfriado." Minto desviando os olhos dos dele e me afastando um pouco do corpo enorme, deslizando pela colcha da cama como se ele fosse me dar choques, ou algo assim, se eu ficasse um pouco mais perto.

Talvez seja uma alucinação, afinal, e nada disso esteja acontecendo...

_Let me out of this dream, dream  
Let me out of this dream  
Quero sair deste sonho, sonho  
Quero sair deste sonho_

- "Quer passar a noite aqui? Posso cuidar de você, se quiser."

Padalecki cobre minha mão com a dele e eu tenho certeza que estremeci perceptivelmente. Ele não nota o que está fazendo comigo?

- "Não, vou chamar o Cliff, ele vai me levar para meu apartamento. Não precisa se preocupar. Sua esposa não veio com você?" Tento fazer minha voz soar calma, mas é quase impossível quando ele está tão perto e eu sinto tanto a falta dele.

- "Não. Ela não veio. Eu avisei que eu queria ficar a sós com você para resolver umas coisas. Eu vim na esperança de poder ver você, Jensen..."

Eu arregalo os olhos, praticamente pulo na cama. O que esse desgraçado desse Padalecki...

- "Eu fiz tudo errado. Eu sei que fiz. Sei que sou um idiota e que você nunca vai me perdoar, mas eu não consigo dormir, nem pensar, nem sorrir, se você não estiver por perto. Eu pensei que eu podia, juro que pensei..."

Certo, eu adormeci e agora estou tendo um pesadelo, porque nos sonhos a gente não acorda e dá de cara com o homem que a gente ama casado com outra pessoa...

- "Jared, se isso é alguma brincadeira, por favor vá embora." Eu me fecho em meu medo absoluto de ter esperança. Por que eu não quero mais ter esperança.

- "Por que não me olha nos olhos, como antigamente? Está tudo aqui, nunca deixou de estar."

Por que ele faz isso comigo? Abaixo meu olhar para minhas pernas, estou sem coragem.

- "Droga, Jen..."

A voz de Jared parece conter tanta dor quanto a que eu sinto por dentro. Só que... Tem algo mais. O que há a mais na voz dele?

- "Eu acho melhor eu ir embora, Jar-head." É tão automático falar algum apelido dele. É tão normal eu me sentir bem perto dele. É tão bom sentir o cheiro do perfume dele.

_I can't turn this around_

_I keep running into walls that I can't break down_

_I said I just wander around_

_With my eyes wide shut because of you_

_I'm a sleepwalker walker walker_

_I'm a sleepwalker walker walker_

_I'm a sleepwalker walker walker_

_I'm a sleepwalker walker walker_

_Eu não consigo dar a volta_

_Eu continuo me deparando com paredes que não posso quebrar_

_Eu disse que apenas vago sem rumo_

_Com meus olhos bem fechados por sua causa_

_Eu sou um sonâmbulo, sonâmbulo, sonâmbulo_

_Eu sou um sonâmbulo, sonâmbulo, sonâmbulo_

_Eu sou um sonâmbulo, sonâmbulo, sonâmbulo_

_Eu sou um sonâmbulo, sonâmbulo, sonâmbulo_

_Let me out of this dream_

_Quero sair deste sonho_

- "Creio que seria bem justo que você se fosse, pois eu também tive coragem de ir... Eu jamais deveria ter deixado você ir. Não pretendo deixar você ir agora."

Se eu já não tinha forças antes, agora é que me descubro tremendo como se estivesse queimando de febre.

Estou ardendo sim, de amor por esse desgraçado que me partiu o coração! – "Não fale coisas que não pode manter, sasquatch."

- "Posso fazer ao invés de falar?"

Finalmente ele acha uma brecha imensa em mim e eu foco meus olhos nos dele. O sorrisinho por trás das pequenas rugas ao redor dos olhos, a boca entreaberta, o cabelo que precisa urgente de um corte, o olhar perdido no meu e...

Derreto nos braços dele quando ele me puxa e me beija, como se não houvesse passado um dia sequer desde que não estamos mais juntos.

Não consigo me negar, simplesmente não consigo. Minhas mãos me traem e se enroscam na nuca dele, puxam os cabelos dele, eu abro minha boca e me atraco nele como um desesperado faminto do interior da África.

Respirar é inútil. Eu não quero respirar.

Resistir é inútil. Eu não quero resistir.

Não há palavra alguma, mais nenhuma.

Há apenas meu corpo se entregando ao dele, meu abraço mais apertado, minha mente que não consegue mais encontrar juízo.

Não demora muito e estou deitado com o corpo maior dele sobre o meu, arfando desesperado enquanto ele me toca como nunca deveria ter deixado de tocar.

Eu quase posso gritar enquanto ele arremete dentro de mim sem me dar tempo de me negar a ele.

Como se eu quisesse me negar a ele...

- "Me perdoa, Jen, por favor, diz que ainda pode ser meu Smackles."

Jared sussurra enquanto rilha os dentes e penetra mais fundo, quase me partindo em dois.

Eu mordo com força o lábio inferior dele para impedi-lo de falar e tranço minhas mãos nas costas musculosas e perfeitas dele.

Minha respiração vai num crescendo, cada vez mais alta, bem como os gemidos guturais dele. Vou ficando tonto e mais tonto, vou me soltando na cama, indefeso, deixando-o tomar minha vida, roubar meu ar e minha tristeza se vai junto com o meu gemido alto quando atinjo o céu com o corpo dele tão enfiado no meu que isso deve ser impossível...

Meus olhos fechados não vêem a expressão dele quando Jared também atinge o clímax. Estou com medo.

Não quero abrir meus olhos e descobrir que estou sozinho na minha cama e que tudo foi um sonho.

- "J-Dog."

A voz de Jared é ofegante, quente, molhada, intensa, grave.

- "Fique calado." Eu consigo dizer. Ainda sem abrir os olhos. Não quero ter uma conversa louca agora. Não quero discutir a relação, não estou com vontade de entender o que houve nem onde estou. Só quero que ele fique dentro de mim, comigo, como está agora...

- "Fiquei calado por tempo demais. Não quero mais ficar calado. E abre a porra dos olhos e me encara que eu não sei se vou ter coragem para mais nada se demorar muito..."

Abro meus olhos e consigo ver sofrimento, amor, dor e paz, tudo junto, no olhar azul-esverdeado de Jared.

- "Jensen, eu te amo. Se tem alguma coisa mais importante que isso, não sei. Mas eu te amo e eu não vou abrir mão de você por nada, nada mesmo. Eu voltei para essa casa pensando no que dizer a você. Na verdade, não há nada a dizer, nada que signifique mais que o fato de que minha vida está um lixo sem você. Volta pra mim?"

Ele faz aquela cara.

Aquela de pessoinha sensível e triste. Aquele jeito de olhar que me faz querer abraçá-lo para sempre e me render a ele sem pestanejar.

- "Eu nunca quis estar longe de você." Eu admito. Engulo meu orgulho e admito.

- "Espero que esteja bem de saúde, pois eu não vou me contentar com apenas uma vez..."

Faço-me de desentendido e arqueio a sobrancelha, indagando.

Jared sorri de maneira interessante e ergue e abaixa a sobrancelha.

Oh, Deus, como eu senti falta disso...

Estamos conversando!

Sem uma palavra sequer...

De repente, não é mais um pesadelo, não sou mais um sonâmbulo e não demora muito para meus gemidos desesperados novamente encherem o quarto...

* * *

Nota da autora: Culpa de um vídeo da Keep me closer no youtube... E a música, do Adam, eu já havia indicado para várias pessoas e calhou caber no desafio deste mês. Espero que tenham gostado e, por favor, reviews? XD Adoro Adam Lambert, sério...


End file.
